1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device that provides enhanced durability, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of display devices.
Among the various types of display devices, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) display device are representative display devices since they are light weight and small-sized, and have improved in performance according to rapidly developing semiconductor technology.
The LCD device and the OLED display device generally use a display panel where a thin film transistor (TFT) having a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode is formed. Herein, the display panel displays an image through a plurality of pixels. The pixel is a minimum unit of displaying an image.
The OLED display device includes an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode includes an organic layer, an anode electrode, and a cathode electrode. The organic layer is interposed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode.
In general, the organic layer is covered by the cathode electrode. However moisture may permeate through the interface of the cathode electrode and contact with the organic layer.
As described, if moisture contacts with the organic layer, the organic layer may shrink. Accordingly, the performance of the organic light emitting diode may deteriorate. Also, the life span of the display device may decrease, and the quality of the display device may deteriorate.